The Staining
by Dazzy Dizzie
Summary: "What are you?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I'm a Death Reaper." I responded shakily. The looks on each of their faces: hate, horror, fear, and grief. It all made me want to crawl under a hole and die. /REWRITTEN/


The Staining

* * *

**By**: Dazzy Dizzie

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Darkest Powers trilogy and the quotes

* * *

**Summary**: Most seventeen year old girls just have to worry about Homecoming, Prom, or whatever highschool event comes up; weather or not their boyfriends are cheating on them; if there group of friends will keep their secret and weather or not they really are true friends and not backstabbing bitches; their reputation; and weather or not they're wearing the right clothes.

Me? I have to worry about the St. Cloud Cabals, a supernatural group who's after my "family" and me because they were the orginization who funded the Edison Group who were responsible for rearranging my friends, and many other superntural kids DNA. Including me.

Not only that, but my werewolf boyfriend's biological family are hunting us down - but for a different reason from the St. Cloud Cabal. And to top it all, I'm secretly training to become a Death Reaper.

Yup, my life is definitely _not_ normal.

* * *

_Birth and death; we all move between these two unknowns.  
~ Bryant H. McGill_

_Death's in the good-bye.  
~ Anne Sexton _

_Death is the last enemy: once we've got past that I think everything will be alright.  
~ Alice Thomas Ellis_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

* . * . *

_- A Daily Thing -_

* . * . *

* * *

I pressed my back against the car's leathery white cushioned seat and closed my eyes. It was two in the morning and we were all tired.

Kit parked the sleek, black Ford Flex into yet another isolated gas station with a car wash at the right, a 7eleven in the left, and bathroom building standing right next to it.

"Okay everyone, we have about ten minutes to use the bathroom, get some snacks or other necessities, and fill the tank again." Kit said as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the driver's door.

Everyone slowly got out of the car, moving like slugs.

Even though Derek was also moving slow, he was the first one out of the car. But I guess it helped that he was sitting next to the door.

"Hey Chloe do you have any pads?" Tori asked. A yawn escaped her redish pink lips and she began to stretch her muscles.

"No, I don't think so. You might have to buy some at the store." I said walking past her and into the tiny bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door and frowned. This was yet the messiest and probably dirtiest bathroom we went to. It doesn't help that it smells terrible in here.

There were rolls of used and unused toilet paper and brown paper towels scattering across the floor. At the right corner was a small metal trashcan that had a mountain of toilet papers looking like it was about to fall down. The mirror had a bunch of cracks and scratches on it, and dirt framing its corners.

I sighed at the pathetic excuse of the bathroom but thought,_ it's definitely better than doing your business at a field or in the forest._

A knock came on the door followed by Tori's voice. "Hey Chloe, hurry up! I haven't change my pad in six hours!"

I pulled my head back and groaned. "Wait!"

After Tori's constant complaints and yells to make me do my business faster, I swung open the door and stomped outside. Seriously, I love the girl, she's a great friend, but she is most definitely not a morning person. And her bad moods were very contagious. I know because the store clerk who had to deal with her for more than a minute was acting snotty and bitchy. But eh, it may be because the store is open twenty-four/seven.

I threw the fruit punch flavored Arizona bottle, two bags of chips, a box of crackers, hot chocolate, and twelve mini ball donuts at the counter. Along with a twenty dollar bill.

The store clerk, a woman in her mid-thirties with graying hair, shot me a look before throwing everything into the white plastic bag and putting it on top of the counter along with the change. I took the bag, dropped the left over money in it and walked out of the store.

"Everyone got everything done?" Kit asked once we all got into the car.

He got a grunt, a tired yes, and an awkward silence as a respond.

"I'll take all of that as a yes then." Kit said before starting the car.

I still can't believe that he got this car. To be honest with you I thought that he would have gotten a van or something smaller or cheaper. But seriously, a Ford Flex? I come from a well-do family but after our situation and stuff I wouldn't have complained if we got something ... usual. Typical. Small. Cheap. Yes, I know. I make it sound as if we didn't have any money, but turns out that we have more than enough.

I looked out the window and started eating the chips.

It has almost been two years since we escaped the Edison Group. Kit's been searching for others like us, and after eight months, he finally found someone. At the ninth month, we met the group and stayed with them for two months. Then we separated and decided to meet up again later on. We met with two other groups. And did the same process with each of them.

Right now, we're all going to meet up again. And each of the groups found at least one to two other groups. We were all meeting up at another safe house big enough for eight groups of six to nine people. Each group contained four to seven people.

"Dad," Simon said breaking the silence. "How much longer till we get there?"

"It's a two day trip. But we're heading for a motel right now." Kit said.

After a few minutes, a motel's building showed. It looked nicer than most of the motel's we've been to. But we all knew it was best to stay quiet than to complain about all of the crappy motels we've been to and slept in.

To be honest with you, I wasn't a big fan of motels. Some of the old motels reminded me of movies where a couple or a group of people stay at and when it's night time the crazy serial killer somehow comes in and kills them. Leaving either one to three survivors or none at all. Yes, I know. I have a wild imagination, but hey, I plan to be a screenwriter some day so I might as well start now. Besides, I don't want my life to turn into a horror movie; it already has with the crazed group of scientist chasing after us and the fact that I can see ghosts.

As usual, Kit got us two rooms. One for the boys, and one for the girls.

The motel room surprisingly had three beds, and a working lamp light.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading off to bed." Tori said as she pressed a hand against her mouth, hiding her yawn.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Aunt Lauren yelled as she rushed towards the door at the other side of the room.

I sighed and sat down at the slightly bouncy bed. After five minutes of looking up at the beige stained ceiling, I was slowly drifting off to La La Land until sleep finally claimed me all at once.

* * *

**AN**:

Hello lovelies :)

For those of you who remember this story which I posted somewhere last year, it was deleted by my younger sibling. I was enraged about it but unfortunately I was too lazy to actually do anything about it.

And then I did the rewrite but I gotten so busy that I decided to put this story on hold. So I took it down and put a note up.

Lately, I've been missing this story and I've been thinking about it so much that I simply knew that I had to continue writing it. But, ugh, I just hate re-writing the parts I already did. Although there will be a couple of things changed from the original story, overall it's still the same story with the same plot line.

Also, this is just the rough, rough draft. So please over look the mistakes and if you do point out a mistake can you please write it down, why it's wrong (optional) and correct it? Otherwise I just can't bring myself to appreciate: You're right! There _are_ a bunch of mistakes here! or I see a couple of grammer errors. You might want to fix that. or I like this story/chapter but the mistakes and errors are getting to me. Do you mind correcting them?

Not to sound harsh here, but how in the world can I correct them if you won't point it out? If you are going to do that then can you please add it in your review and correct it? Thanks.

Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think about it so far.

Toodles!


End file.
